The disclosure relates to a hydraulic block for a hydraulic unit of a slip-controlled hydraulic vehicle brake system.
Hydraulic blocks of this kind are known. They are typically low, cuboidal metal blocks for the installation of hydraulic components such as hydraulic pumps, solenoid valves, hydraulic accumulators and damper chambers of a slip-controlled vehicle brake system. The hydraulic blocks hold the hydraulic components mechanically and connect them hydraulically by means of connecting lines, which are typically drilled. A hydraulic block fitted with the hydraulic components forms a hydraulic unit and is the core of the slip control system. “Low” is intended to indicate that hydraulic blocks often have a thickness which is approximately one quarter to one third and seldom more than half the length and width. In plan view, the hydraulic blocks are rectangular and often approximately square. Normally, only hydraulic parts of the components are located in the hydraulic block. Electromechanical parts, such as coils and armatures of the solenoid valves, are set apart from the hydraulic blocks. An electric motor for driving the hydraulic pumps is likewise fixed to the outside of the hydraulic block.
A hydraulic block of this kind is known from German Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2006 059 924 A1. The known hydraulic block has receptacles for brake pressure buildup valves and for brake pressure reduction valves. The receptacles for the brake pressure buildup valves are arranged adjacent to one another in a row in the hydraulic block. The receptacles for the brake pressure reduction valves are arranged in a further row parallel to the row of receptacles for the brake pressure buildup valves in the hydraulic block.